Going Undercover
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Maura helps jane get ready to go undercover


Title: Going Undercover

Author: Exquisitliltart

Fandom: Rizzoli & Isles

Pairing: Jane Rizzoli/Maura Isles

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Summary:Maura helps Jane get ready to go undercover, speculative spoilers for 106 "I kissed a Girl"

"What are you listening to in here?" Maura asked as Jane opened the door to let her in. Heavy acoustic guitar melodies were blasting on the stereo.

"It's Ani Difranco- her early stuff," Jane offered as she took Maura's coat and led her to couch. "So I asked you over today to help me get ready to go undercover."

"What's the mission? You know I love to help," Maura rubbed her hands together excitedly, as she settled in on the couch.

Jane went to kitchen to get her a drink, "Well, it's kinda different from the other ones I've done."

"Last time you were a art gallery owner and that was probably the most fun I've had helping you prepare, do you have any books to go over this time,? Maura asked hopefully.

"Um..no, not really- maybe I could rent some movies on pay-per-view or something..." Jane winced nervously as Maura waited expectantly to hear what exciting undercover mission was in store.

"I have to pretend to be gay," Jane said while rolling her eyes trying to casually play down the news.

"Gay?" Maura puzzled.

"Yeah, like lesbian," Jane raised her eyebrows at Maura, it wasn't a hard concept.

"Ok, well you're about 99% there, I'd say," Maura said giggling. "I mean, really- Jane- the way you dress, the way you walk, I'm pretty convinced you are gay."

"Very funny, except I don't sleep with women," Jane put her hands on her hips in exasperation.

"Ohhh..." Maura tucked her chin and pulled her legs together, trailing off.

"What?" Jane shrugged.

"Is that why you asked me to help you? To get some...experience?" Maura cocked her head and looked up at Jane.

"No, Maura- Geez- I wanted you to help me research the culture. Your mind really goes to the gutter," Jane went over to the stereo and started fiddling with the controls, "do you really think I would be that crass?"

"Well, I would help you, Jane. I mean, I do love to help," Maura stated brightly.

"You are an odd lady, and anyways forget about it- I wouldn't even know where to start, and the whole idea is ridiculous, so lets talk about something else," Jane sat down next to Maura on the couch but maintained a distance just to be sure Maura knew she wasn't seriously contemplating this crazy idea.

Maura rested her chin in her hand and sized Jane up for a minute while thinking. Then she scooted closer. Jane shifted away and gave her a look, "Maura, I know when you're thinking and I'm getting worried."

"Jane, please relax, I'm not going to seduce you or anything, I was just...*thinking* maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to try something. Haven't you ever thought about it?" Maura teased her and scooted another wee bit closer.

"Thought about what exactly?" Jane stalled, not wanting to assume anything.

Maura kicked Jane's leg playfully as a red flush flashed across her face, betraying her as she said hedging, "what it would be like...me and you...us...together."

"No! you have?" Jane was shocked, but intrigued.

"I did go to an all girls French boarding school," Maura said as if that explained everything.

Jane tried to reach for her drink sitting on the coffee table, but Maura misinterpreted her sudden nervous movement and intercepted Jane by kissing her awkwardly.

Jane pulled back, "really? you said you weren't going to seduce me!"

"Well, you haven't been seduced yet" Maura looked down slightly disappointed.

Jane was quiet for a moment too long, and Maura started to worry that she had completely over-stepped a wasn't the best at interpreting social cues, and this whole conversation had gotten way over her head. She just knew she really wanted to kiss Jane, and the certain looks Jane had given her made her think Jane wanted to kiss her too.

Maura strengthened her resolve to try one more time. She looked up and her eyes brightened in surprise when she met Jane's gaze. Jane was looking at her with complete lust blended with a spattering of fear. Jane's chest was visibly heaving and Maura didn't want to leave her hanging for another second.

"Really this time?" Maura asked huskily, discovering her throat was dry. Jane nodded slightly and steadied herself drawing closer to Maura. Maura could hear her own heart beating as she reached out to entangle her fingers in Jane's hair pulling her in. Softly kissing at first and then more passionate as the heat rose around them. Jane was completely consumed by the feel of kiss and the experience of being so close to Maura. They finally broke apart to breathe, and Maura grinned ear to ear, "Jane, I think you're going to do just fine on your undercover assignment."

"Hmm, You know how I like to be thoroughly prepared, and I'm pretty sure I need a lot more practice," Jane said smiling, as she drew Maura in for another electric kiss. Maura was more than happy to help.


End file.
